Little Things: 100 Theme Drabbles
by Sailor Raspberry
Summary: It's the little things that matter. So, I introduce to you 100 drabbles; stories based around a particular, abstract theme, often recognized for their short length. All UsaMamo 1st season.
1. Chocolate

1. Chocolate  
Sailor Raspberry  
444 Words

Usagi frowned, pausing in the arcade doorway to glance around the crowded room. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Usagi-chan!" Motoki greeted her from behind the candy bar counter, waving her over.

And that's when she saw it; a big lump sitting across the chipper clerk, hunched over, head in hands.

Cautiously approaching the counter, she slid onto her usual stool, stealing a glance at the depressed Mamoru. "Uhmm..." She pointed at him with her thumb, eyebrows raised.

All Motoki could do was shrug, before walking away to tend to a customer.

"Mamoru-baka?" Usagi poked his arm, frowning hard. "Are you alive?"

Nothing.

Usagi sighed, gripping his jacket and giving him a vigorous shake. "Wake up, baka! You're starting to creep me out!"

Not even an insult was muttered.

"Look, if you're not going to talk, I'm going to stuff you into a potato sack and ship you to-"

Usagi snapped her mouth shut when a piece of paper appeared in front of her face. She skimmed it, noting the organized answers and a small red X over the last question. "A test?"

Nod.

"And you got an A-! Good job!" She patted him on the back, smiling wide.

Mamoru's head shot up, his stormy blue eyes on the border line of furious. "It is _not _worthy of a 'good job', Odango," he scoffed, throwing the paper onto the counter in disgust.

"You can't be serious."

"I've never been more serious in my entire life."

Usagi held back a laugh, before scooting off her chair and walking behind the counter. Reaching under, she felt around, a small "A-ha!" heard before she sat back down next to Mamoru, hand behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru eyed her suspiciously, leaning away from her.

Usagi smiled, shoving a bar of chocolate into his face.

"Chocolate?"

She nodded, adding, "Motoki-onii-san hides them down there. He thinks I don't know."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, allowing her to place the chocolate into his hand. "And you're giving me this because..."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She paused, waiting for an answer. When none came, she continued, sighing in frustration. "When I feel bad about something, I eat some chocolate, and I feel better. So, if you feel bad about your A- on a test, which is absurd by the way, all you need to do is have some!"

It was Mamoru's turn to hold back a laugh, "Gee, thanks, Odango." A small chuckled escaped his throat, as he pocketed the chocolate. "Nice to know you care."

Usagi smiled, patting him on the back again. "Just next time, don't do horrible on a test, 'kay?"


	2. Masks

2. Masks  
Sailor Raspberry  
248 Words

It was one subject that intrigued her to no end. How is it that a man could hide emotions behind so many masks?

She slurped her melting milkshake at that thought, tapping her nails atop the retro-style booth tabletop.

For instance, there was the one that overtook his face when she successfully hurt his high ego. It consisted of a glint in those stormy eyes, and a lopsided grin that would make her swell with some kind of pride. This is what she called the "You Hurt My Ego Mask."

Although this was just an example, there was the one mask that made her heart pump just a little faster. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the look before the mask that got this reaction out of her.

He would look at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes, and a smile that made her legs wobble. But that was only for a second. What followed was a mask she defined as the "I Don't Really Love You Mask."

A loud, slurping sound cut into her thoughts, and she glanced down at her now empty milkshake glass.

Wondering how long she had been sitting there, she looked around the room, catching his eyes.

He looked away quickly, another mask covering him up. She sighed, standing abruptly from the booth. As she made her way to the exit, she couldn't help but hope that one day she would be able to unmask the man that hid behind so many.


	3. Hair

3. Hair  
Sailor Raspberry  
143 Words

There were many things he loved about Usagi.

There were her sky-blue eyes. And then there was her happy-go-lucky attitude. He even loved how she could put away 10 pounds of food in a half an hour.

But, one thing he thoroughly enjoyed was her hair. He loved the length, the color, the way it tickled his nose when she collided into him on the streets, the way anyone could spot her in a crowd because of its uniqueness.

Sometimes, he would even think of it as rays of sunshine, because it certainly seemed as if it was kissed by the sun.

And if anything were to happen to his ball of sunshine, hair and all, the world would come to an end.

At least, that's what it seemed to him, because she was his world.

And the hair was only an extra.


	4. Karma

4. Karma  
Sailor Raspberry  
254 Words

Usagi sat wide eyed in her position on the pavement, staring up at Mamoru, who loomed over her, an all too familiar smirk riding his lips.

"You really are a klutz, Odango," Mamoru stated, a deep chuckle escaping his throat.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking, baka," Usagi shot back, crawling to her feet again, wiping her hands on her skirt. "And if you keep being mean to me, Karma's just gonna come back and bite you in the-."

"Sure, Odango, whatever you say." Mamoru laughed again, waving a finger back at her.

Just then, a garbage truck zoomed by, a yellow peel flying from its clutches. Mamoru, too caught up in the moment, took a careless step forward.

The next thing Usagi saw was all flailing arms and disoriented limbs. Looking down, she burst into laughter, the sight of Mamoru flat on his back, blue eyes staring up at her overtaking her line of vision.

"Did you just trip on a banana peel?" Usagi managed to squeak out, her laughter slowly subsiding.

"Shut it Odango, I don't want to hear it." Mamoru growled, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Usagi smiled, turning her back. "I hate to say I told you so, but..." She skipped away, blonde pigtails soaring behind her. She turned at the corner, waving back to him. "I told you so!"

Mamoru glared at her disappearing figure, her laughter still heard even when she wasn't in sight.

"Yes, well," he dusted off his jeans, sighing. "Karma certainly is a-"


	5. Short Skirt

5. Short Skirt  
Sailor Raspberry  
372 Words

Usagi strode into the arcade with confidence, swaying her hips in a fluid motion, or as much as she could sway without falling to the floor.

Her bright eyes swept around the room, noting the approving glances she received, a smile spreading on her lips as she spotted an all to familiar mop of ebony-colored hair.

Running suddenly nervous fingers through her pigtails, she sash-shayed over to the counter, adjusting herself on a stool, crossing her legs.

"Hello, Mamoru," she greeted, batting her eyelashes at him, resting her chin in her palm.

Mamoru nodded, eyes never leaving his text book. "Hey, Odango."

Usagi bit her lip, glaring at the man beside her. "Watcha reading?" she asked, crossing her arms over his shoulder.

Mamoru stiffened, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "A chemistry book...Why?"

Usagi smiled, glad that she caught his attention. "Oh, no reason...Curiosity got the best of me, is all."

"Yes, well, I need to finish this chapter, so if you don't mind..."

Usagi frowned, feeling tears burn her eyes. "God, Mamoru! You really are a baka!"

With that said, she jumped from the stool, tripping over her heels, her arms flailing in circles.

"EEP!" Usagi screeched loudly, falling to the floor in a none too graceful manner. Mamoru's eyes grew impossibly wide, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Odango-atama! What in the world are you wearing?" He hissed, pulling her up from the ground and slipping off his jacket. "That skirt is way to short to be wearing in public!" He tied the sleeves around her waist, peering around the arcade, sending harsh glares at anyone who was watching.

Usagi beamed, her hands rising to her cheeks. "So, you mean you like it?"

Mamoru's jaw dropped, his face turning a shade of red again. "Well, I don't think you should consider it like that, but-."

Usagi slung her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his one of his burning cheeks. "I'm so glad! I just _knew _you'd like it!"

With that, she spun around, darting from the arcade, Mamoru's jacket flapping around her as she went.

Mamoru gulped, picking up his forgotten text book, his fingertips brushing across his cheek. "I'm going to need a cold shower..."


	6. Blue Eyes

6. Blue Eyes  
Sailor Raspberry  
203 Words

Captivating.

Completely and utterly captivating.

She smiled whimsically to herself, twirling a loose tendril of blonde hair around her index finger absentmindedly as she strolled the streets of Juuban District.

His eyes always ceased to amaze her.

Those wonderfully dazzling blue eyes.

Usagi sighed, pausing to glance in a shop window while daydreams of a certain blue-eyed, ebony-haired man flittered through her thoughts.

It was unknown to her how long she was standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, but it barely registered, for she was too busy contemplating when _their _next encounter would be.

She inhaled sharply, biting down harshly on her lip as she felt someone's eyes digging unceremoniously into her back.

_His _eyes.

She allowed her eyes to flicker across the glass of the window, until they rested on the reflection of a tall man standing a few feet behind her.

Her skin bristled joyously; the thump of her heart picking up from it's steady pace.

Slowly, she turned, readying herself for whatever insult he had ready.

She was facing him fully now, her arms crossed protectively over her chest; trying to muffle the loud beating of her heart.

Blue clashed with blue.

And the world was suddenly lost.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

7. Things Left Unsaid  
Sailor Raspberry  
308 Words

He stared down at his cup of black coffee, the frown he wore creasing his forehead. The clinks and clanks of the arcade surrounding him barely registered within his mind; his thoughts were too preoccupied.

But who those said thoughts were of really got him thinking beyond the nth degree.

His fingers began to twitch amusedly against the ceramic mug, his head bobbing to the side slightly to listen to the music that began to play from the old jukebox in the far corner of the room. He smirked; The Macarena.

The creaking noise of someone sliding into the chair next to him shook him of his stupor. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a petite girl and a whole lot of blonde hair.

She focused her line of vision on the speckled countertop, a small pinkish tint on her cheeks. Coughing slightly, she turned to face him. "This is your favorite song."

He arched an eyebrow, fighting away the smile that wanted to crawl about his lips.

"It is, isn't it?"

Mamoru sipped his coffee before allowing it to clatter back to the surface of the counter. Clearing his throat slightly, he turned to face Usagi. "Who told-." He was cut off by a small giggle.

"Wanna dance?"

He allowed himself to be dragged from his chair and to center of the arcade, an amused gleam in his eyes as Usagi demonstrated the proper steps.

All the while, Mamoru continued to think, the small smile never ceasing its existence.

Who told her this was one of his favorite songs?

He didn't know.

Why she asked him to dance?

He didn't know.

What had possessed him to actually shimmy his hips along with her as the song progressed?

He didn't know.

But, it didn't matter. Things that that were probably better left unsaid anyway.


	8. Kiss

8. Kiss  
Sailor Raspberry  
341 Words

He saw her. And that was all the encouragement he needed.

He strode confidently over to her lounging form, sliding across from her in the booth and resting his forearms against the cool tabletop.

She looked at him, surprise etched across her face, and he couldn't help the goofy grin that spread on his lips.

"What are you do-"

But she didn't get the chance to answer, because he had already leant forward, gripping her shoulders so she couldn't back away as he planted his lips flesh against hers.

Everything began to soar at the feel of her beautiful, pink lips slowly relaxing against his, and those mesmerizing blue eyes fluttering closed as he coaxed her into a world that neither of the two had ever experienced...

She mumbled something against him, but it was impossible to distinguish. So, he simply disregarded it.

She mumbled it again. Still, he paid it no mind.

"Mamoru-baka! What are you doing?"

Mamoru jerked upwards, fists rising to rub against his droopy eyelids. "No need to yell, Odango," he burbled, stifling a yawn as his eyes fell upon a crinkled textbook page.

Usagi scoffed, collapsing into the stool beside him. "Motoki said you've been asleep for the past half hour. So, I decided to wake you up!" She smiled proudly, swinging her legs back and forth, heels banging against the stool's edge.

He stared at her, watching as her eyes glimmered mischievously.

He considered grabbing her oh so tiny waist and hauling her up against him and kissing her senseless, but he settled to gathering his things together.

Turning to face Usagi, he nodded his head down at her, "Thanks for waking me."

"Huh?" The confusion was obvious on her face as she watched him saunter out of the arcade. "Wha... That's it? You're not going to say anything... Mean?"

Mamoru smirked as he heard her scamper after him, her cute blonde pigtails flapping behind her.

Maybe if she was lucky he would kiss her...

...And maybe if he was blessed, she would let him.


	9. Button

9. Button  
Sailor Raspberry  
411 Words

She stared, dumbfounded, at the newest arcade game.

There were an array of colorful triggers, switches, and knobs, all who were flashing and beeping to the nth degree.

"How did I miss playing this game?" She wailed, dropping her black schoolbag to the floor and plopping noisily onto the stool in front of the machine. "Motoki-san is going to get it for not telling me," she mumbled with a scowl.

After depositing her silver coin, she rotated her shoulders a few times in preparation. This game was going down!

She leant forward, nose almost touching the screen, fingers poised carefully above the red button.

The screen flashed white briefly, and then a green, slimy monster flew down from the sky.

Usagi screeched, jumping away and clasping a hand over her heart.

There was an amused chuckle from directly behind, and she frowned. "You're distracting me, Mamoru-baka," she hissed, digging out another coin and pushing it forcefully through the slot.

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow as he watched her pull furiously at the handles, little fingers slamming down loudly on the buttons.

She wailed, pounding a fist down on the edge of the game. With a few muttered words, she began digging around in her pockets for another coin.

Her face adopted a defeated look, her form slouching back against the chair with an exaggerated sigh.

"Out of money, Odango?" Mamoru asked, approaching her and resting a hand against the back of her seat.

Usagi threw him a warning glance, and he chuckled.

She watched as he pulled a coin from his trousers and placed it into the slot. "Let me help you so I don't end up giving you all my money," he muttered, leaning across her shoulders and resting his palms atop her hands.

Usagi sucked in a quick breath, goose shivers trembling throughout her body as his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I can do it myself," she forced out as he began to lead her through the game's obstacles, her voice shaky and jumpy.

He laughed softly against her ear, eyelashes brushing across her temple. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

Usagi felt a blush stain her cheeks, but she didn't pull her hands away. Gulping, she licked her lips, "He had better not die, or you're going to get it," she whispered, continuing to allow him to guide her hands across the buttons.

Needless to say, together, they were able to get past level 10.


	10. Sweet Sixteen

10. Sweet Sixteen  
Sailor Raspberry  
1,262 Words (ouch!)

It was a simple mistake, it was. Saying that there was not one thing pleasant about Usagi was _not _my fault.

It was a simple slip of the tongue.

And I refuse to have a grudge held over my head for whatever may have come out of my mouth, or may have been written, at that moment.

Because it's plainly obvious that it wasn't my fault.

And Usagi should just move on, because I was _forced _to say those things. _Forced_.

I could still remember Motoki standing before the two of us, arms crossed. I would have said something about him looking like a mother if it hadn't been for that crazed gleam in his eyes.

"You two are _unbelievable_," he said, now pacing back and forth. "Are you trying to drive me insane, hm? Is that it?"

At that moment, I stole a glance at Usagi. Her face was scrunched together in determination; and if I hadn't known better, I would have to say that she was not going down without a _real _fight.

Although, she did look adorable with her lips formed into a pout and her-.

Did I just say that? Because that wasn't what I meant.

I meant to say that she looked like she just bit deeply into a sour apple. Yeah, that sounds about right...

Anyway, Motoki was ranting about how we always disrupt the tranquility of his arcade and how he always gets the biggest headache after our little spouts. To be honest, I didn't really care about what he had to say. Didn't he know that our catfights were the highlight of my day?

...

Scratch that – Didn't he know that Usagi was just _so _annoying that I had to figure out a way to get her to shut her trap?

Usagi slammed her fist down onto the counter top, chest heaving. "Motoki-onii-san, you don't understand!" she wailed, withdrawing her hand so she could cross it over her chest. "Mamoru-baka deserved to be slapped after what he said to me!"

Oh, did I forget to say that she slapped me? Well, if I did, then all you need to know is that it felt like heaven...

Motoki turned accusing eyes on me, and I could have sworn I heard his foot tapping.

"What did you say to her, Mamoru-kun?"

I couldn't help the rolling of my eyes. It just seemed appropriate at the time. "It was nothing big, Motoki-san. Odango is just overacting because she knows that I was-."

Motoki growled. Yes, he _growled _at me.

I sighed heavily, slumping back against the barstool. "I told her that there wasn't one thing pleasant about her," I mumbled, crossing my own arms.

Motoki's expression was, to say the least, astonished. "You _are _mean," he stated matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped. Just dropped. And I could feel Usagi shift happily on her own stool beside me. "Who's best friend are you anyway, Motoki?"

But he never answered, because he began rummaging through one of the drawers behind the counter. About a minute later, he was back, carrying a piece of lined paper and a pencil with him.

He slammed it down before me, a determined look on his face. "You're going to write sixteen things about Usagi that are nice."

I stared at him, eyebrows arched. "Sixteen? Why that many?"

Motoki crossed his arms, "Because I said so, and there are many, _many_, things about Usagi-chan that are likeable. And you're going to list sixteen of them that you like the most."

I heard Usagi giggle, and I shot her a glare. "And what about her? She slapped me. Are you going to do anything about that?"

He simply shook his head, "You deserved it."

I sighed loudly, shifting noisily in my seat before I grabbed the pencil from the counter top. Mumbling the first few things that came to my mind, I poised my pencil against the paper.

Usagi was right up next to me, a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm not going to be able to think of anything with you breathing down my neck like that, Odango," I hissed, curving my arm around the paper.

When she didn't move, I rolled my eyes, scratching out sixteen numbers.

At first, I couldn't think of where to start. Motoki was right; there were way too many things about Usagi that I could like. But, I would never say that out loud.

Never.

I began my list, scribbling out whatever came to mind. It just started flowing.

And flowing.

And flowing.

I even forgot that the subject was hovering over my shoulder, warm breath tingling the base of my neck. And before I knew it, the paper was snatched out from beneath my arm, and Usagi was walking throughout the arcade, reading the paper carefully.

After about two minutes full of gasps and small giggles, she was standing before me, odangos and all. "Do you really think all that, Mamoru-baka?" she whispered, digging her foot into the tiled floor.

I stared dumbly at her, trying in vain to ignore the fluttering of my stomach or the fact that Motoki was watching us like a guard dog.

Before anything registered in my mind, or in her mind, I slipped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers.

The list slipped from her fingers as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I didn't even notice as Motoki snuck up next to us and snatched the paper from the ground, but I didn't really care. Obviously, I was a little preoccupied.

Motoki scanned the list quickly, both eyebrows arched in amusement.

That's was happened.

Seriously, that's _exactly _what happened.

She had it coming to her, she did. It was her fault I had to write that list. It was her fault I didn't think twice about kissing her. It was her fault that she's just so darn kissable, and we kissed for who knows how long, standing there in the middle of the arcade, holding onto each other.

Her fault; not mine.

Because she's lovable in many, many ways. _Way _more then sixteen...

You certainly know how to slap a guy, that's for sure.

I like your odangos; they're cute.

You have a pretty laugh.

You'd be a good sprinter; to bad you're such a klutz.

I've felt your hair once or twice, it's pretty soft. Make sure you tell me what conditioner you use.

Your eyes are such a vibrant color of blue. They always amaze me.

For some odd reason, I like how you can drain ten milkshakes at once and still maintain such a gorgeous figure.

You have a kind spirit, despite the fiery tongue you adopt when you come within hearing distance of me.

How can you be so tiny, and yet have such long legs? You'll have to tell me one day.

You have a 100 watt smile that could make a guy melt.

You bring out a different side of me that I didn't know I had. Remind me to thank you one day.

Have you ever told a lie before?

How can you keep such long hair so perfect? If you ever cut it, I won't forgive you.

You smell like strawberries. (I kind of like strawberries...)

You have this way of making me hate you, but still, I can't stand to not see you every day.

You made you fall in love with you... And I have no idea how...


	11. Past

11. Past  
Sailor Raspberry  
169 Words

"I'm scared for you," she whispered, clutching onto the navy fabric of his tunic. "You don't have to go."

He smiled down at her, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. "It's for us, my love," he whispered back, curving an arm around her waist.

She tried to hold back the tears that began to flood her eyes, but she couldn't, so she buried her head into his shoulder.

He rested his chin atop her head, tightening his hold on her. "When it's over, we will be together, I promise you."

Serenity nodded, coiling her arms up and around his neck. "Be careful," she said quietly, leaning backwards and staring up into his face with a look of worry.

Endymion cupped her cheeks, placing a single tender kiss against her forehead. He trailed his fingers down her arms as he stepped away, grasping the tips of her frail fingers when he was too far to feel the warmth of her skin. "When I return..."

And then he was gone.


	12. Present

12. Present  
Sailor Raspberry  
216 Words

She watched with wide eyes as he limped into the arcade, flinching with each step. It was not like him to show emotion. It was so unlike him, that began it worry her.

He settled slowly onto his usual stool at the counter, releasing a breath of hot air at the uncomfortable pressure against the wound on his thigh.

Soft footsteps approached warily, and he turned his head slightly to see a petite girl standing before him, face taut with concern.

"Are you okay?" It was barely a whisper, so soft and quiet that he had to strain himself to hear her.

She frowned, outstretching delicate fingers to brush across his arm. "Tell me you're okay."

Usagi had not expected herself to approach him so defiantly; it was an unexpected move on her part. But she was here, and he was right there.

Mamoru stared at the girl who slid slowly onto the stool beside him, her blue eyes searching his own. He knew he couldn't lie to her; he knew she had already seen what he was hoping to hide.

He nodded slowly, giving her a reassuring smile, "I'm alright."

She gripped his wrist, forcing him to look at her fully. "Promise?"

His heart ached at her gesture, but he set it aside, "I promise."


	13. Future

13. Future  
Sailor Raspberry  
159 Words

She approached him slowly, heart racing wildly within her chest. He was lying on a crystal table, arms folded neatly across his torso.

She stood before him now, placing outstretched palms onto his chest. He was cold, face solemn and expressionless. He was almost dead, a corpse stuck in the middle of a string, deciding which end to choose: life or death.

Neo-Queen Serenity knew what she had to do, knew how to wake this sleeping beauty.

She leant across him, placing a tender kiss on his lips. Once she had, she knew he was going to be okay.

Neo-King Endymion's eyelids fluttered open, a shocked, lively expression skittering across his face.

His sapphire eyes rested on the silver-haired woman beside him, drawing a smile across his lips.

"Hello," he whispered, propping himself up on his elbows.

She giggled, grasping his hand tightly. "How are you this fine morning?"

He chuckled back, squeezing her fingers lovingly. "I'm feeling well."


	14. Closet

14. Closet  
Sailor Raspberry  
309 Words

Using every square inch of her muscles, she hauled a pile of hanger-clad clothes from her closet. With a grunt, she dropped them carelessly to the pink bunny comforter that was her bed.

Then, she slowly lifted each outfit to place against the front her body, looking down on herself with a watchful eye.

And then, she would toss the unworthy scrap of clothing to the floor with a dissatisfied flick of the wrist, before the next option was scrutinized.

She, Usagi Tsukino, had to look absolutely perfect. After all, it was a sunny, warm, autumn Saturday morning, and it was most likely that today she would run into Mamoru Chiba at least three times before the clock struck noon.

Her nimble fingers felt across the plush pink covers, and when they met nothing, she scrunched her nose.

Pursing her lips, she sidestepped the lump of clothes in the middle of the floor and made her way over to the dark, stingy hole in the wall, or more commonly known as her closet.

She clucked her tongue thoughtfully against the roof of her mouth, prodding through the stray hangers that hung from the metal racks. It was very important to her that she look extra special for Mamoru. She didn't know why she so desperately wanted his attention. It was just the way it was; or maybe, just maybe, it was the way he always glanced at her whenever she sauntered by. Maybe that's why she forced herself to go through this almost painful process.

Each and every Saturday morning.

With that amusing thought simmering within her mind, she began pulling out even more clothes, dumping them to the bed, before shooting a warning glance at the closet.

She _was _going to look good, and this closet had better have something to help her pull it off.

Or else.


	15. Mistake

15. Mistake  
Sailor Raspberry  
239 Words

He watched as her chin quivered dangerously, vibrant blue eyes brimming with tears, cheeks flushing to a hazardous shade of red.

And never will she know that at this exact moment, she looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her.

And then he realized, with much regret, that he was the cause of her tears, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, nor could he, for once, admire the shining light that was Usagi.

No, he couldn't. It would be a mistake for her to know how he really felt.

Or, maybe, he was being foolish, hiding his true emotions so bluntly; maybe she really did feel the same about him.

The tears were now flooding down her cheeks, mouth moving, forming insults, but he could not hear any of them.

He was, right at this moment, admiring her for who she was, for who she wasn't afraid to be.

Mamoru could no longer bear to see her so distressed, and so, he lifted a large hand, brushing away a stray tear that lingered at the point of her chin.

Her mouth stopped moving, and for a moment, he was afraid that this bold move had been another mistake.

It was not, as he soon discovered, because her face changed from anger to one that was indistinguishable.

Slowly, her lips pulled upwards, fragile hands rising to brush away any other tears that may have been blemishing her skin.


	16. Behind The Blue Curtain

16. Behind The Blue Curtain  
Sailor Raspberry  
1380 Words

I was walking down the crowded sidewalk, minding my own business, when something caught my attention.

It was nestled between the candy store and the wedding gown store, the glass looking foggy and misshapen.

Of course, I found this to be quite peculiar, considering that it had not been there before this very moment. Still, the calligraphic letters sketched out across the windows were very much enticing, and something about the whole... diminutive structure made it quite attractive.

With my lips pursed, I glanced around, and found that no other person seemed to stop and admire this quaint little shop.

And that's why I decided to check it out. After all, if I was lucky, the owner would give me a discount for the "lack-of-customer" trait.

Slowly, I approached the store, silently repeating its odd name within my head.

_Curtain of Wisdom._

_Curtain of Wisdom._

_Curtain of Wisdom._

Usually, stores hook a tiny little bell to the door that always tinkles merrily each time someone enters. But no, this strange store had wind chimes, the low octave echoing softly throughout the emptiness of the room.

That's when I began to have second thoughts.

See, I'm not chicken, not at all. It's just that this place gave me the heebie-jeebies. With all the wax candles, chimes, paper lanterns...

Oh! And the ceiling! It glowed an eerie yellow color. I mean, there was something seriously bizarre about this place. And just when I was about to make my way out, a woman's voice cut through the room.

"Come, my child."

She had a thick, unidentifiable accent, and it caused the little hairs on my back of my neck to stand. Slowly, I turned around, my eyes resting on a tall, gangly looking woman, whose hair was hidden beneath a silk cloth.

She stood in the corner, long silver sleeves billowing down to the floor. She lifted a frail hand, golden bangles clanking loudly. "You wish to have your fortune told, no?"

I clenched my teeth, eyeing the woman through squinted eyes. "What if I do?"

Oops. That came out far harsher then I intended.

She chuckled deeply, dropping her hand to her side. "You may call me Madam. Today, I shall tell you your fortune."

With that, she strode towards the back of the room, skirt fluttering out behind her. I arched an eyebrow in her direction, watching as she disappeared behind a blue curtain.

For a second, I considered high-tailing it out of there. But then, curiosity seemed to flood through my veins, and soon enough, I found myself peering into the room, my fingers clutching the curtain tightly.

Madam sat patiently behind a table, feet hidden beneath a ruby-colored table cloth. This room seemed even more disturbing then the one before, but still I sat, questioning myself the entire time.

She lifted her hand, palm up. "Cross my palm with silver," she said, the gem placed neatly between her two eyebrows glittering as it caught the glow of the ceiling.

For a moment, I stared at her as if she lost her bonkers. Then, realization hit me, and I laughed loudly. "You want me to pay you?"

She didn't respond, simply curled her fingers slightly, and I scowled, digging into my schoolbag for a coin.

Sighing, I dropped it into her outstretched hand, leaning forward in my chair. "I was going to use that for manga, so this better be good."

She 'tut-tut' ed me, shaking her head. "You mustn't insult my abilities, child. It will do you no good."

And then, she pushed her palms down onto the table, humming noisily. "Child," her voice seemed distant, fingertips white from the pressure she was applying. "You are far too tense. Just relax; I will not help you if you do not relax."

Okay, she was seriously starting to freak me out. And I could have sworn that a fog had started across the floor.

"Look, keep the money; I'm just going to..." I stood from the chair, backtracking towards the exit.

Suddenly, she inhaled sharply, head thrown back with a gasp. "Such wonderful things in your future, darling Usagi."

I felt myself tense, a slow, feverish fear running up my spine. Why I was scared when she said she saw _good _things, I wouldn't know. I guess I was in the moment.

"Sit, child." She hissed, fingers curling into fists. "I will tell you what you will want to hear."

I found my feet taking me back to the chair, and before I could even blink, there I was, sitting quite comfortably in its lush glory.

Madam must have laid cards out while I wasn't looking, because face down on the table was about thirty rectangular cards, their backs filled with swirling, red symbols.

Her fingers were laced, almost as if she was saying a silent prayer, black pupils so large, they drowned out the greenness of her eyes. "Such wonderful things," she muttered, fingering a card in the corner. "You will be such a happy child."

Is that her breathing, or is it mine?

Gradually, she inhaled, chest expanding with each passing moment. And then, she blew, lips formed in the smallest 'o'.

Faintly, I heard myself gasp as the cards stood, backs to me. I could feel myself becoming light headed, everything in the room spinning but her, me and the table.

She began to hum again, as if she were coaxing the cards back to the surface of the wood. Finally, they fell, only one card face up.

She swooped it between her fingers before I could catch a glimpse at it. She eyed it warily, clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth in a mesmerizing rhythm.

She twirled the card so I could look at it. Her voice dropped to a low tone, chin upturned. "Love," she whispered, placing the paper delicately before me.

I watched her lace her fingers, resting her chin atop them. "I see... Someone special." Madam was smirking at me, and I knew I was blushing beneath her gaze.

"Is there someone special, my darling Usagi?"

I nodded, hypnotized by her voice.

"He has blue eyes, no?"

I blinked, shaking my head. What was she getting to?

"Black hair, yes?"

Blue eyes... Black hair? Who the heck do I know that has...

Oh crap.

"Look, Madam, this was great and all, but I don't think you have the right guy in mind. I mean, I really don't like him. He just is so-."

She held up a hand, silencing me. "He is your heart, your soul, my darling."

My mouth fell open, shoulders slumping. "You're lying."

"I would not lie to you, child."

Suddenly, I was overtaken with giddiness.

Was Mamoru really the one for me?

"Your time is up, my child. I have given you your fortune."

I snapped my head in her direction, and I couldn't seem to get rid of that ridiculous smile. "Thank you, Madam. This was so worth my money."

I jumped up, brushing past the blue curtain and out into the sunlight.

Mamoru was my soul mate! I wanted to pump my fists in the air, scream my joy. And I was just about to do so, before I was interrupted.

"Hey, Odango! What brings you to this part of the town?"

My cheeks enflamed almost immediately, and I couldn't even look up into his eyes. Without even muttering a word, I darted past him, staring at the concrete. Oh, imagine the humiliation if he were to find out if we were soul mates!

Mamoru watched with confusion as Usagi practically ran by him, her eyes trained to the ground. He swiveled his head towards the store where she had just exited, hoping to find some clue to her flustered state.

"Curtain of Wisdom?" He muttered disdainfully, pushing open the door, goose bumps traveling the distance of his arms at the echo of whispering chimes. "Hello?"

"I am right here, my child."

His head swung to the woman standing in the corner, one eyebrow arched.

"Do you wish to have your fortune told, my child?"

Mamoru found something unsettling about this woman. But, if Usagi had spoken with her, then why couldn't he?

"Then, please, my darling Mamoru, follow me behind the blue curtain..."


	17. Ice Cream

17. Ice Cream  
Sailor Raspberry  
255 Words

With lazy eyes, he followed her tongue as she licked a droplet of vanilla ice cream from the spot where thumb met palm, that one small movement turning into one of an angel, each measured alteration making her all the more tranquil.

She then redirected her attention to the cone clutched neatly between her fingers, her entirety resuming on the nourishment before her, as if she hadn't noticed him watching her, tongue and lips and teeth causing an indescribable wreck on his insides.

It was almost as if she was teasing him with her slow movements, as if she didn't know she was getting such a reaction from him.

The way she crossed her ankles, or the way she blew a loose tendril of golden hair away from her eyes. It all drew him to the point of insanity, knowing that he couldn't have, only watch.

And then, she faltered in her daily ritual of sugary goodness, and turned her head ever-so-slightly in his direction, a slow, steady blush creeping upon her cheeks.

This was the moment that he enjoyed ever so more, when she finally noticed him; almost like she was assuring him that she had saved a part of her life especially for him, aside from all the ice cream and milkshakes and happy smiles.

It was almost as if he had, finally, received another scoop on top of his very own ice cream cone, the rush of it all the simple heart-shaped cherry, its sweetness withholding the endless pleasure it always brought.


	18. Death

18. Death  
Sailor Raspberry  
535 Words

Mamoru saw her sitting huddled in the corner of a booth, head buried within her slender hands.

Involuntarily, he shifted his books to his other arm, and furrowed a brow. Glancing over at his usual seat at the counter, he fought back the urge to get a cup of coffee, and slowly made his way over to her.

Usagi lifted her head slowly as Mamoru slid across from her before her evident surprise flip-flopped into a scowl.

"Go away," she mumbled, turning and resting her chin against the sharp angle of her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood."

Mamoru ignored her comment and placed his books in the corner of the table. "I'm not here to pester you, Odango." He saw her eyes flash, but she didn't retort.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Is something wrong, Odango?"

Usagi chewed her lip for a moment, eyes softening just a moment before she turned to face him, "I was at the park with my younger brother, and you see..." She paused and scrunched her nose up. He swore he saw her chin tremble. "There was this butterfly, and it was beautiful, with so many colors and it was just so full of life and... and," her voice cracked, "stupid Shingo crushed it!" She buried her hands back into her hands, shoulders limp. "It was horrible!"

Mamoru gaped, eyebrows raised. "You aren't serious, are you?" At seeing her fierce look, he suppressed an oncoming laugh. "Odango, it's only a butterfly. It virtually has no importance to-"

"No!" She turned vicious eyes towards him, "How would you feel if someone bigger than you stomped all over you?"

He felt his heart give a nasty tug at her comment, and he found himself pulling out his world history book as her eyes began to water. "Usagi, look," he flipped open to the section on Native American beliefs. "Look at this."

He pointed to a diagram, watching as her eyes fell on the page. Swiping at her dampened cheeks, she whispered, "What's this supposed to be?"

Mamoru tapped the paper and met her eye. "It's called the Circle of Life." He smiled slightly at her astonished gaze. "You see, the Native Americans believed that whenever something died, and eventually disintegrated into the Earth's soil, it would help something else grow, and live. And then when that dies, the same thing will happen. It's continuous, just like a circle."

Usagi stared at the diagram, then looked up at him. "That's gross."

He chuckled, snapping the cover closed, "No, Odango, you don't get it. See, when that butterfly finally disintegrates, its eventual soil is going to help something else come into the world. So, its death was a sign of life."

"Oh." Usagi chewed on her lip for a moment. "That makes a lot of sense."

"It does, doesn't it?"

She looked at him, and her eyes softened, "Thank you, Mamoru."

He smiled, and glanced over at the counter, "Hey, how about a strawberry milkshake and a coffee, Motoki-san?"

And when they both had their drinks sitting in front of them, Mamoru lifted his mug in a toast. "Cheers to eternal life."

Usagi pried her lips away from the straw and followed his lead. "Cheers."


	19. Liar

19. Liar  
Sailor Raspberry  
650 Words

The doctor hooked the final wire up to his forehead, before he stepped back and examined the bulky machine that sat in the middle of an aluminum table.

He looked down at the clipboard, eyes hidden behind thick bifocals. "Chiba Mamoru, correct?"

"Yes, Dr." Mamoru tapped his fingers against his thigh and looked around the room. The walls were bare, save for a single mirror and a door to its immediate right. A single lamp rested low on the ceiling, swaying. He moistened his lips.

The doctor sat down in the chair across from him and switched on the machine. A slow, steady beeping filled the air. "Mamoru-kun, you agreed the take this test for us, and you are aware of its side effects, am I wrong?"

"No, Dr."

"Perfect." He adjusted his glasses, and pulled his clipboard closer. "I am going to ask you a variety of questions, and it is best that you answer as honestly as you are capable."

Mamoru nodded and gave a quick look at the machine, before refocusing his gaze ahead of him.

"Your favorite flower is the rose?"

"Yes."

The machine's beeping remained as is.

"You're studying in the medical field at K-University?"

"Yes."

"You attend the Crown Arcade every afternoon for a cup of coffee, black?"

"Yes..." Mamoru shifted awkwardly, palms sweating. He wiped them on his slacks.

"Is it true that you tease a young lady, by the name of Tsukino Usagi, mercilessly?"

Mamoru furrowed a brow, lifted a clammy hand to wipe his forehead.

"Answer the question, Mamoru-kun."

"I wouldn't call it teasing, per say..."

The machine's beeping picked up, shrill and loud and echoing against the walls.

"Okay, maybe I do. But I don't understand..."

The doctor held up a calloused hand, and the beeping died down. "Is it true that you consistently bump into said Tsukino Usagi on the streets purposely, just so you can have the chance to see her?

Mamoru coughed, felt his heart skip a beat. "Excuse me?"

"Answer the question, Mr. Chiba."

"I find it irrelevant that you-"

"Mr. Chiba."

"No. I don't."

The machine's beeping increased tempo, matching the speed of his heart. The doctor's brow arched.

His tongue felt unbearably thick in his mouth. "I think your machine is broken."

The doctor ignored him. "Is it true that you've developed an attraction for this young woman throughout these past few months that you have known her?"

Mamoru's body felt hot and gangly, the lamp's light itching at his skin. "Is that appropriate, doctor?"

"Answer the question, please."

"No. I don't have an attraction to her."

Again, the machine picked up, and Mamoru's eyes grew wide. "This is absurd! I do not have an attraction to her! She's nothing but an obnoxious school girl who-"

The machine's beeping eventually drowned out his complaints, and just when he was going to rip the wires from his wrists, the door swung open.

Mamoru jerked around in his seat, jaw slack.

Usagi strode into the room, hair golden and eyes bright. The familiar teasing, "Mamoru, you jerk!" resounded off the walls.

She stopped when she was in front of him, and bent down so she was at eye level. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me, you little liar?" She bopped him on the nose, smirking.

"I... I..." He stammered mindlessly, watching as her fingers fell to his jaw bone. His throat went dry.

She giggled, slid the hand to his neck. "I wish you would have." And then, she bent close, and brushed a kiss against his lips.

Mamoru jerked awake, a fine sheen of sweat coating his neck, blankets in a heap at his feet, lips tingling, the dream still fresh.

Standing up, he walked over to the window and gazed up at the silver moon.

Usagi's words echoed in his mind.

_"Why didn't you tell me you liked me, you little liar?"_


	20. Scars

20. Scars  
Sailor Raspberry  
567 Words

Mamoru reclined into the chair, movements awkward and eyes nervous. His therapist, whom he hasn't visited since last June, sat across from him, legs crossed.

"So, Mr. Chiba," he began, coughing slightly. "I see that you have requested a visit. Though, you didn't state why over the phone. Would you care to explain?"

He scratched at his head, avoiding the doctor's gaze. Suddenly, he regretted coming. "I think I changed my mind. I don't really need to be here. Sorry for wasting your time." Mamoru made a move to scurry from the chair, but the hoarse sound of someone clearing his throat stopped him.

"Sit please, Mamoru-kun."

He obeyed, flopping back down and shifting uneasily.

The therapist flipped through his clipboard, before unhooking a stack of paper. "Let's just start with a few exercises, okay?" He revealed the first sheet. "These are inkblots. All you have to simply do is tell me what you see."

Mamoru nodded, entwining his fingers and chewing on his cheek for a moment. His eyes narrowed as he studied the picture. "It's a... a..." he paused, stunned, as the black ink shifted, until all he saw was the perky face of Usagi. He blinked hard, swallowed back the lump in his throat. "It's a picnic basket," he mumbled through dry lips. "You know, the one you use when you're on a picnic?"

"Mhm," the doctor scribbled something down. "How about this, then?"

He inhaled deeply, dared to look at the paper. Usagi smiled back at him, eyes twinkling.

"Okay," he breathed, reaching over and snatching the papers from the doctor. Little Usagi's were sent tumbling to the floor. "Doc, listen, I think I'm scarred."

"Scarred?" He adjusted his spectacles, poised his pen against a pad of paper. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl... klutzy as can be... and I think she did something to me. Like, whenever I see her, my heart beats faster. And all I can think about is her smile, her eyes, the way her cheeks turn red when she's angry..." He paused, clucked his tongue for a minute. Then suddenly, he jumped to the edge of the seat. "My theory is that she performed some sort of black magic on me. She's bewitched me until all I can think about is her. And I don't think I can handle it, because every time she's near me, all I can smell is strawberries, and all I can see is her golden hair, her legs, her body, her, her, her!" He jumped up. "And no matter what I do, I can't get rid of her! She's always there, even when she isn't. She's like a bad habit, Doc! She's a witch! I bet I even have a scar where she injected me with her evil potions!" Mamoru began pacing, arms knotted behind his back. "I bet I've got tons of scars! A load of them from where she poisoned me! Oh my god! What am I doing here? I have to report this to the police!"

The doctor laughed, cutting off Mamoru's rambling. Pushing his clipboard onto his desk, he motioned for the patient to sit back down. Smiling, he said, "I don't think she's scarred you with magic, Mamoru. In fact, I don't think she has anything to do with your problem." He stopped and patted Mamoru's knee. "Congratulations kid, you've fallen in love."


	21. Mischief

21. Mischief  
Sailor Raspberry  
352 Words

She teetered nervously at the corner of the street, waiting, hand clenched tightly around the handle of her school bag.

The sun's intense heat caused her to scrunch up her eyebrows, giving her the mock expression of someone who was up to no good. Someone who was bound to find herself in some serious trouble.

Glancing quickly around, she felt her heart give a quick tug of anxiety. She had to remind herself to stay calm, lest she ruin her entire plan.

Sauntering down the sidewalk, head bowed, eyes glued to a textbook, was Mamoru, splendid in his own glory.

Usagi chewed her lip, settled back on the heels of her feet, and waited until he was within her range.

Slowly, she reached into her bag and withdrew a carefully tied water balloon. She raised her arm, muscles straining to get a hold of her excited nerves.

He was within the distance of which she could throw, and so, mustering up enough strength, she launched the balloon into the air.

It soared high and long, twirling slowly and stretching into odd shapes, before it began its descent. And so, she cupped her mouth.

"Hey Baka!"

She couldn't help but grin as he looked up, and the plastic snapped against the top of his head, popping and sending a curtain of iced water down into his face.

His expression showed his evident surprise, and Usagi laughed, clutching onto her stomach as water dripped from the tip of his nose and splattered against the page of his textbook.

She heard the cover of the book snap close, and she swallowed, looking up at him through guilty eyelashes.

Mamoru held a water bottle, of which she was sure he grabbed from his own bag slung over his shoulder, and began unscrewing the cap.

"Hey, Mamoru-baka, I was just joking around..." Usagi took a healthy step backwards. "Don't need to get your panties-."

Her screech caused some stray bystanders to stop and stare, before she darted away, pony tails dripping and a shower of water droplets, as well as the opposed offender, trailing not far behind.


	22. Christmas

22. Christmas  
Sailor Raspberry  
576 Words

Scowling, she flopped onto the stool and set to peeling off her mittens. Throwing them down, she wrenched off her earmuffs and tossed them across the counter. Mumbled words drifted from her tongue and sat heavily in the air.

Mamoru peered at her over his newspaper, brow arched. Usagi caught him looking and stuck her tongue out. "What do you want, baka?"

He shrugged and disappeared behind the paper again.

Usagi fidgeted with the salt shaker and threw him a glance, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Finally, after frustration ate into her mind, she pounded a tiny fist onto the counter. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?"

He reappeared, folding the newspaper gently. "If it has anything to do with world issues, then no. I've gladly read my share of it."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sipping a bit of coffee, he turned to look at her. "So, what's wrong?"

Her momentary confusion slipped away and she thumped another fist. "I hate Christmas!"

Mamoru choked, nearly dropping his cup. "Hate Christmas? Odango, you're the only girl I know who lives like it's Christmas everyday."

She gave another scowl, cheeks flushing. "This year is different." She huffed and crossed her arms.

He waited patiently for her to continue, but when it was evident that no further explanation was coming, he sighed. "Tell me, Odango, why is this year different?"

"Because! Stupid Rei decided that she was going to throw a stupid party on stupid Christmas Eve and she said that I should bring a stupid guest and I don't have one! Besides, the whole thing is just plain stupid!"

His forehead crinkled in momentary confusion. "Why don't you just ask someone?"

"Baka!" She squeeled, slapping at his newspaper. "Because I don't know anybody to take! Motoki is already taking his girlfriend and I'd die if I have to take my dad! Can you imagine what everyone would say if Kenji Tsukino showed up at a Christmas party with his daughter! I'd die of humiliation!"

Mamoru nodded slowly and silently ignored her continuing rants. Minutes tinkered by, and finally, she stopped with a huffing chest and pink cheeks.

"Well, Odango," he said with an easy shrug. "Why don't you just take me?"

Usagi looked at him uneasily, teeth biting at her lip. Her eyes hooked onto his, and her neck reddened. "Are you sure? I mean, everyone might think that we're-"

"Don't worry about it. So, Christmas Eve, right?"

She nodded, and a sudden smile flooded her face. "Thank you, Mamoru! You're great!" Standing up, she grabbed her mittens and made a dash for the door. "Pick me up a seven, okay?"

She twirled on the sidewalk, giddily excited to find snowflakes clumping on her hair. But whether all her enthusiasm was from the falling snow, or something else, she wasn't quite sure.

"Hey, Odango!" She turned to find Mamoru striding towards her. "You forgot your earmuffs!"

He stopped in front of her, and she marveled at how well the snow suited him. Catching her gaze, he pulled the muffs over her ears with a smile.

Patting her bun, he stepped away. "See you Christmas Eve."

Usagi flashed him a stellar smile and pulled on his arm. "If you plan on picking me up, I'll have to show you where I live."

She dragged him along, glad at discovering that, after her heart slowed to a normal pace, Christmas wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	23. Valentines

23. Valentines  
Sailor Raspberry  
649 Words

Motoki frowned and bent to pick up an empty cookie tray, sending a curtain of crumbs to the floor. The room was a bit chilly, though he could have sworn he had turned the heat up. But the thought was coincided with the sour remembrance that, as he kicked the crumbs with the toe of his shoe, he was the one who had to clean all the leftover dishes. Stepping over stray streamers and hats, he wound his way towards the kitchen, glad that he could avoid crushing the slumbering party-goers fingers.

He plucked a heart-shaped cookie up from another tray, hoping that they weren't stale. And then he nearly dropped the tray, jaw slack and cookie falling to the floor as his gaze landed on the fully occupied couch.

It took him a few minutes to register that, yes, that was indeed Mamoru, hair wild and eyes shut. And that, yes, it was his fingers that absently stroked a messy mane of blonde hair.

Blonde hair that belonged to Usagi.

Whose head was sitting, quite comfortably, in Mamoru's lap.

He did a double take, shock squelching around within his mind.

This was priceless.

Shoving the tray aside, stomping – and crushing – leftover party favors, he grabbed his camera off the kitchen table and stumbled back to the couch. His shin knocked the coffee table, drawing a string of curses from his throat. But the sleeping duo did not stir.

Fumbling with the different buttons, he finally figured out how to turn it on, and then he zoomed in a bit. No, he needed to zoom out. He needed to get that kinky cupid that hung above their heads in the frame.

The flash was short lived, and he quickly darted away, shoving the camera into the pocket of his sweatshirt. But instead of heading back towards the kitchen, he turned and found his way into the computer room.

Motoki approached Mamoru with a cheesy smile, placing his morning coffee delicately on the counter.

Mamoru smiled back.

"Sleep well?"

He grunted his answer, lips latching onto the cup's rim.

Motoki fingered the photo in the pocket of his apron. "Hey Mamoru," he removed it carefully, placing it face down in front of him. "This is kind of a late Valentine's gift. You know." He shrugged and slid it towards him.

Mamoru, lifting it up to get a better look, felt his face heat impeccably, eyes wide as he absorbed the picture. "Where did you get this?"

But Motoki was already gone, disappearing behind a swinging kitchen door.

The doors swooshed open, and Usagi pranced in, cheeks pleasantly pink from the February chill. Her eyes fell on Mamoru's hunched form, and a small, discrete smile inched across her face.

"Hey Mamoru-baka!" She popped next to him, watching with attainment as he fumbled with the small paper in his hands. He made a move to shove it into his pocket. Her curiosity peaked. "What's that?"

He shook his head and tried to hide the picture, but she was quicker, tiny hands grabbing the sheet.

"Ouch!"

As she lifted the picture up to her face, she pressed a thumb to her lips, hoping to ease the dull throb of the paper cut.

Then her cheeks dropped to a ghastly white.

"Here, just give me..."

"No! No, I think I'll throw this picture away and erase any evidence that it ever existed."

But Mamoru gripped her wrist and pressed a piece of napkin over the bleeding cut. He could feel the jumping thump of her pulse. Her skin suddenly felt hot.

"There. That should stop the bleeding." He turned back to his coffee, eyes darting briefly to the picture still grasped in her hands.

Usagi was looking at it too. Her cheeks shaded back to their normal hue. "Where did you get this?"

He looked at her. She looked at him.

They both blushed.


	24. Dragonfly

24. Dragonfly  
Sailor Raspberry  
463 Words

Once, when she was little, she had been rooting through her mother's jewelry box, eager and innocently trying on sparkly rings and necklaces. It fascinated her, brought forth an unknown superiority that only adults could possibly understand.

And then she spotted a charm bracelet.

It had been hiding in the bottom drawer, snuggled tightly between an old necklace box and a pile of staggered earrings. Her lips pulled into a pout as she lifted it up to the lamp light, linked chains cool against her fingers.

She began wearing the bracelet everyday, toying with the charms and giving each one a story. Her friends became interested, and soon, they were gifting her exotic charms for a birthday, or Christmas, or some other special event. It only made her love it more.

But then, one particular sunny spring afternoon, she was resting, quite comfortably, in the park, twirling the bracelet around and around the slim expanse of her wrist.

She didn't notice him as he approached, hands deep within the pockets of his trousers and eyes bright beneath the afternoon sun. When his silhouette slanted across her lap, she looked up, surprised. Her fingers did not falter as she continued to play with her bracelet.

Mamoru stood before her, all sharp angles and handsome features as he motioned to the chain on her wrist. "You've got yourself quite the piece of jewelry there."

Usagi nodded, glancing down, watching as the light reflected off the silver. He pursed his lips, fingering the box in his pocket, stomach trembling beneath his shirt.

She suddenly stood, dusting off the pleats of her skirt. "I have to get going. Mom is making pie, and I want a piece while it's still warm." And though she braced herself for some witty response, steeled herself from the harsh reality of his words, he did not respond.

She blinked, slowly, and looked at him with confusion. He shrugged and withdrew his hand, palming a velvet box, dark against his skin.

Usagi was unsure if he was playing some kind of joke, toying with her mind, but he pressed it into her grasp, whispering for her to open it.

When she did, her breath caught, her heart thrummed a bit faster.

It was the most intricately designed charm she had ever seen, wings arched splendidly and structure carved delicately. She melted back onto the bench.

When she asked him to hook the dragonfly charm on for her, his smile was slow, blue eyes strikingly bright as he bent over.

Her cheeks burned as she lifted her arm, watching as it twinkled in the sun. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

He shrugged again, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "No big deal. Save me a piece of that pie, okay?"

And she did.


	25. Caramel Apple

25. Caramel Apple  
Sailor Raspberry  
371 Words

It was gloriously windy outside, he noticed, basking in the delightful feel of the breeze at it sifting in through the open window. The clouds churned, threatening rain, sparking with bursts of lightening. Some stray beams of sunlight found its way through breaks in the clouds, and as he sipped the hot liquid from his mug, he couldn't help but feel at ease.

Something in the kitchen clattered to the floor, followed by a squeal of protest. Mamoru winced, clenching his jaw as he slowly pushed the cup back onto the table. Motoki was peering at him from over the top of a magazine.

"This is your fault."

Motoki rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the paper again.

Peering into his kitchen, Mamoru watched with disdain as Usagi fought with a spoon, hot caramel sticking in globs to the tiled floor. Her friends paid her no heed.

As she stood to her full height, she scooped a bead of caramel from the spoon and pressed it between her lips. The expression that adorned her face proved that the homemade treat was, indeed, tasty.

She reached over the counter and clunked an apple into the steaming syrup. She was dipping her finger back into the bowl of the spoon.

"Ah... Hm. Odango, you should really clean that mess up."

Usagi looked up, guiltily withdrawing a curved fingertip from her mouth.

He suddenly wondered what she would taste like, if he kissed her. If she would taste as good as the caramel she was eating.

"I was going to get to it. Eventually."

"What?"

"I was going to clean it up when I got to it. Goodness! Don't be a nag."

Mamoru relaxed against the doorframe, watching her grab a sponge from the sink. He would be the last to admit that she had a bit of caramel smeared across her cheek.

She pranced back to the counter, removing a glazed apple from a pot and plopping it down on a sheet of wax paper. Her tongue peeked out to lick excess caramel from her fingers.

His laugh wasn't mocking. It wasn't mean, and as he turned to leave to room, she found herself wondering what he could have possibly found so funny.


	26. Telephone

26. Telephone  
Sailor Raspberry  
601 Words

The sidewalks were deserted, streets empty, air still and silent and calming. That's why he so commonly found himself wandering outside at twilight, spooning up the delightful feel it all. Because the solitude welcomed him, surrounded him with the unknown sentiment of peace.

He burrowed his hands into the protective curb of his pockets, fingers cold and breath fading off into the endless space around him. The weather proved unrelenting, billowing past the layers of his clothing and chilling his bones. But he didn't mind. He was okay with the cold. In fact, he found that he rather enjoyed it.

He wandered past a telephone booth, not sparing it a second glance, eyes balanced on the concrete before him. His mind was numb, cheeks and nose and ears pink, lips pressed together to prevent a burning inhale that the cold always brought.

But then it began to ring.

Mamoru's steps faltered, eyebrows furrowed as he peered back over his shoulder. The shops were all closed, lights off and windows bare. And the only thing he could hear was the ringing of a telephone.

Slowly, with feet that felt awkward and uncomfortable, he pulled back the door to the booth and stepped inside. His fingers strayed to the handle.

"Hello?" Mamoru's voice cooled naturally, one slender eyebrow arched as he leaned against the glass windowpane.

Somebody on the other end giggled, someone hushed. What followed was the delicate sound of breathing. "Yes, hello, we have your DVDs all packed and ready to be shipped. Would you like express shipping, or standard?"

Mamoru's forehead creased, lips curving into a frown. He recognized that voice. "Ah, what kind of DVDs have I purchased?"

There was a pause, a bout of whispering, before the voice returned. "That information is strictly prohibited, sir. Now, express? Or standard?"

And suddenly Mamoru knew, felt the hit harder then a silly school girl's Mary Jane to the head.

"Odango?"

A gasp, static, bumbling movements, and she was back with him. "Mamoru-baka! Wha... This is your number?"

His frown deepened. "No, the payphone was ringing and I happened to walk by. What do you think you're doing? Prank calling? Don't you know you're only supposed to do that to people you know?"

Usagi fumbled over words, and he could imagine her batting away curious friends. Then, in the background, "Usagi! Mom wants to know who you're talking to!"

"Shingo, get out!"

"But Dad told me to ask if it was that Chiba guy you always write about in your diary."

"Shingo! Get out! Get out!" And something clunked against the wall. A moment later, her voice returned to his ear. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

Mamoru's stomach flipped, heart tugged until it was liquid in his veins. His voice was barely a whisper. "Hear what?"

Her rush of breath puffed into messy static. "Nothing. Look, I got to go. I guess... I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, mumbled a goodbye, and let the phone slip from his grip. The dial tone filled the air.

As he made his way back onto the sidewalk, skin milky-white beneath the moon, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

He wondered, in the deep, clouded part of his mind, how he could possibly get a hold of her diary. And as the cold submerged him back into that numb, forbidden world, his felt warmth, something that boiled his blood and shaded his skin to a wonderful shade of red. The sound of her voice floated within the shell of his ear, blocking out even the buzzing of the dial tone.


	27. Stained Glass

27. Stained Glass  
Sailor Raspberry  
503 Words

Silently, she approached the water's edge, peeling off her boots, beckoning the lazy waves with outstretched palms. It barely washed up against her toes, but it still sent a deliciously cold shock through her body, ending right up against the side of her beating heart.

Her hair is wild, caught in a whispering breeze, but she doesn't mind. Rather, she found herself to be enjoying the weather. It was delightful, something that should be cherished, and that's what she was doing.

As she settled herself against the shore, feet dipped into the water and palms pressed into the grass, she watched the sun cast brilliant shades of reds and oranges and pinks against the smooth, glassy surface of the lake; reflecting the world's wild dreams in one simple setting.

She wiggled her toes, curled little bunches off grass in between her fingers as the ripples broke and distorted the image of the sun. She sighed, contently, and allowed the remaining remnants of the day's warmth seep into her pores.

A shadow slanted across the ground, tangling into the soil and across her skirt. But she didn't panic, she knew she didn't have to, and she simply tilted her head to the side, peering over one boney shoulder through slanted eyelids.

His face was stony, lips and jaw set and hands lost within the welcoming confines of his pockets. He watched her through purposeful eyes, burning blue embers hidden behind a milky white mask.

Her tiara glinted, catching his attention for a brief moment before his eyes fell to her own, beautiful sapphire orbs teased with long, blonde lashes.

He took large steps toward her, and she did not object as he settled next her, hip sharp against hers.

The sun was playing mindful tricks, painting delicate patterns and shapes across the pant of his leg, then up across his smooth tuxedo and stopping, raggedly, at his heart. It sharpened out briefly, creating a delicate stained glass window. The window, she thought with a slight twitch of lips, to his soul.

She wondered, silently, how they had come to such solitaries; fierce and fearless during battle, and then, silent and thinking and soaking up the aftermath of victory as the sun bid the world goodbye, rays of light kissing the horizon.

His hand found hers; long, slender, confident fingers entwining with her own; glove against glove, and yet his hands were still so warm; and then the sun disappeared.

She looked at the collar of his shirt, allowing her eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness, and she felt his sharp gaze on her.

In one slow, tranquil movement, he pressed his lips to the curve of her knuckles; a silent testimony of his feelings. Of hers, too.

But she knew that by dawn tomorrow, this moment would be nothing but a figment of the past, a broken shard that simply didn't fit.

That single foggy windowpane that refused to clear, no matter how badly she wanted to sneak a look through.


	28. Same Old Song and Dance

28. Same Old Song and Dance  
Sailor Raspberry  
261 Words

"Please?"

"No."

"Would it change your mind if-."

"No."

"But what if I-."

"Motoki," Mamoru heaved a sigh of frustration and settled his elbows on the counter. "No matter what you say, no matter what kind of deal your brain can come up with, the answer is always going to be the same."

"So... Is that a yes?"

"Alright, this is getting old."

Motoki fell across the countertop dramatically. "Come _on_, Mamoru. She's sitting right. Over. There. It's like she's practically waiting for you to come talk to her."

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think so."

His nose crinkled. "Fine. Be that way. But one day, you're going to regret not taking my advice."

Mamoru snorted. "Whatever, Motoki." He turned back to his sitting cup of coffee, watching his reflection ripple across the surface.

Motoki stood back up, eyeing first Mamoru, and then the girl who sat no more than ten feet away. Her eyes travelled up slowly, and when she saw him looking, she dropped her gaze back down, cheeks pink.

He ran a hand through his sandy hair. They could go through the same steps, he thought with a poignant shake of the head, they could go through the same harmonies, and they would never even notice that they were off key. They wouldn't, couldn't notice that their bumbling footsteps, one on top of the other, was the only thing drawing them together, day in and day out.

It seemed that they would always dance to their own song, no matter who tried to show them the right moves.


	29. Buried Treasure

29. Buried Treasure  
Sailor Raspberry  
317 Words

Mamoru pulled open the fridge, one hand in the pocket of his trousers, the other keeping the door open as the cool air breezed over his skin. He was hungry, and after the long, endless hours at the hospital, he figured he deserved a little treat before dinner.

Digging past the bag of salad clippings, the grape jelly, the leftover pizza from last weekend – he wrinkled his nose and made a mental note to throw that out later- past the apple juice, milk, and assortment of fruits and vegetables, he came upon something he hadn't even known to be in his presence.

The last cup of chocolate pudding.

Jackpot.

Mamoru grabbed at it viciously, as if it would disappear before his very eyes, and snuck a glance over at his wife, who was busy watching a movie on the couch.

Ripping off the lid, he grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher and began shoveling.

Not a minute had passed before he was snuggling back down beside Usagi, smiling.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked simply, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Nope," his white lie slipped past his lips. "I'll just wait until dinner to eat."

She looked up at him, was going to kiss him, but a smudge of brown at the corner of his mouth stopped her.

Usagi sat up, leaning so close to him, she could see the stubble growing along his chin. "What is this?"

Mamoru froze as she touched a finger to his skin. "What?"

Her pupils dilated. "Mamo-chan," she gasped. "You didn't..."

He jerked away and fell back against the couch cushions. "Finders keepers!"

"My pudding cup!" She jumped on him. "That was mine!"

"Not anymore!" He laughed, manic, and patted his satiated tummy. "Oh, the bliss of golden pudding. What satisfaction it has given me!" He smacked his lips, taunting her, the gleam of discovery in his eye.


	30. Business Card

30. Business Card  
Sailor Raspberry  
187 Words

"Look, Endy, look! Aren't these just the cutest things?"

Serenity, legs folded, ankles over knees, sat atop a chair in the parlor, draped in a blue gown that matched her ecstatic eyes.

Endymion, still in his pajamas, stopped mid-stride to regard his wife. "What are they?"

She disentangled her limbs and picked up the small, rectangular slips of paper. "They're business cards! I had them specially made!"

He nodded carefully, taking one when it was offered to him. Squinting, he read the lines slowly.

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity  
1 Crystal Avenue  
Here to rule Crystal Tokyo with ease!

His mouth twisted into a smile; there was a tiny crown printed in the top left corner. "Sere, why do we need business cards?"

She took the paper from him and shuffled it back into the stack. "Because people should know where to find us if they're in trouble!"

He clucked his tongue and turned to glance out the window. All of eastern Tokyo stretched out before them; it was not hard to miss them. He cleared his throat to prevent a laugh. "Well, I think they're marvelous."


	31. Weapon

31. Weapon  
Sailor Raspberry  
400 Words

Words could be a very dangerous thing. In fact, they could be so destructive and detrimental, that one could find themselves sitting in the office of a high school one had never attended.

And so, when Chiba Mamoru found himself staring into the red-faced Odango and a very serious looking principal, he discovered that the uncomfortable feeling that tied him to the chair was worse than being held at gunpoint.

"At this school, we do not bully, whether it be verbally or physically. Are you aware of that?"

He stretched his mouth into an awkward smile. "Well, I would hope that a learning institution would be capable of handling matters such as bullying, but I don't-"

The principal held up a hand. "Don't sass me, Mr. Chiba."

He snapped his jaw shut.

From over the woman's shoulder, Usagi poked her tongue out at him.

"It has come to my attention that your verbal obnoxiousness has affected Ms. Tsukino here."

Usagi puckered her lower lip and pouted, nodding her head. "He's been horrible, Mrs. Juneau."

Mamoru had the audacity to look shocked. "I don't think you understand..."

"There are extreme consequences for bullies at my school, Mr. Chiba."

Usagi lifted an eyebrow at him. Challenging.

He spread out his fingers, revealing two palms in a vain attempt to make pointless amends. "Mrs. Juneau. was it? Look, as much as I appreciate your rules, I don't really think this is necessary-"

"Now, if I hear word that you ever speak to Ms. Tsukino in a negative manner again, I will be forced to take drastic measures. Do you understand?"

He looked to Usagi, who was busy smirking and playing with a ponytail. "Odango- I mean... Gosh. Uh... Usagi-chan... Well, it's not like she didn't retaliate..."

"Get out of my office."

"Excuse me?"

"Am I not speaking clear enough for you, Mr. Chiba? I said get out! Goodbye! Sayonara!"

Mamoru jumped to his feet. "But, these allegations are-"

Mrs. Janeu grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him toward the door. "I said adios, Mr. Chiba." She pulled it open and shoved him out. "And I don't want to see you in here again!"

"But-" He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Usagi doubled over in a silent fit of laughter before the door slammed in his face.

He threw his hands in the air. "I don't even go here!"


	32. Rain at Midnight

32. Rain at Midnight  
Sailor Raspberry  
307 Words

"I've never stayed up this late before," she whispered into the mouthpiece of her phone. "Is that bad?"

From the other end, his laughter crackled into her ears. "Of course not. But you're almost in college, Usa. Might as well get used to it."

She rolled over, and the phone cord tangled her up. "What's it like? America, I mean."

"Not the same as home. But, well, right now, I'm eating lunch at this outdoor café that you would love. Although, it's beginning to rain, so I might have to head inside soon."

There was a rumble in the background, and then the distinctive sound of a downpour. She could hear a stampede of footsteps as people hurried for cover.

He was panting by the time he spoke to her again. "My spaghetti and meatballs are ruined."

Usagi laughed. "And your books?"

She could picture him slapping himself in the forehead. "Oops."

She smiled and rolled back toward the window. The moon, bloated and white in the sky, peered out from behind a pile of hovering clouds. A moment of silence tinkered past, and she could feel his grin through the phone.

"I should probably get to bed," she said, propping herself up against the headboard. "My parents are starting to complain about the long-distance bill."

"Alright, Usako. Sleep tight."

She nodded, and even though he couldn't see her, she placed her hand over her heart. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."

She pulled the phone away from her ear, but before she could will herself to press the off button, a crack of lightning lit the sky.

"Mamo-chan!"

She heard him fumble with his phone. "Usako?"

Her window splattered with streams of water. "It's raining here, too."

She looked back up at the moon, and could have sworn she saw his smile.

"I know."


	33. Gift

33. Gift  
Sailor Raspberry  
100 Words

Maybe it was the way he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Or how he'd sneak a kiss when he thought no one was watching. Or how as he courted her around the foreign college campus, pointing out old academy buildings and special little areas where he liked to stop and think, he never let his hand leave from where it settled at the base of her back.

Or maybe it was the simple matter that she flew twenty hours across the Pacific to see him. But even then, just his smile, his eyes, just himself, was enough.


	34. Ball of Yarn

34. Ball of Yarn  
Sailor Raspberry  
173 Words

It was during the moment just before her body slowly let itself drift off to sleep, her limbs locked with his overtop crumbled blankets, skin pulsing and mouth gasping, that she realizes she forgot to comb her hair.

She struggles to sit up and tries to untangle herself from his wandering fingers. His voice stops her. "Where're you going?"

"To brush my hair. It's a mess."

She glances at him and catches his smile. His handiwork.

"Come back." He props himself up on elbows and squints over at the clock. "It's two in the morning."

"Can't." Her feet feel heavy as she wanders across the room. "If I don't do it know, the knots will be the size of yarn balls."

His laugh is airy and short-lived. "I'll help you condition it in the morning."

She puckers her lips and disappears into the bathroom. "Help me condition it now."

She listens to the silence with a frown, but can't resist the smile when he sighs, loud and exasperated, and kicks back the sheets.


End file.
